


Get off the field

by Lexa1223



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Soccer player Clarke and her girlfriend Lexa woods are on opposite teams. They're very competitive with each other.





	Get off the field

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I saw this cute clip on YouTube and thought of Clexa. Told by Lexa POV

I come home exhausted from a long day of soccer practice, I throw down my gear next to my bed and collapse on my bed. I hear my roommate slash sister laughing from her bed with her girlfriend.

"You okay over there commander?" Anya is laughing at me. I look over and see Raven sitting between Anya legs trying to hide the fact shes laughing at me.

"Shut up Raven, its not my fault that coach is pushing us more than normal. Fucking #13 for being such a good center forward." I groan loudly.

"Watch it #23 that is your girlfriend you're talking about" Anya says laughing at my misery. I groan loudly at her words.

"If it makes you feel better, Clarke is training just as hard as you. I mean you two are matched up to go against each other. The top two college prospects going head to head, and they so happen to be off the pitch girlfriends for four years." Raven states.

"But this shouldn't be news, Clarke and I verse each other twice a year." I smile thinking of my girlfriend.

"Yea that's true but never in the semi finals." Anya states.

I just sigh thinking of the mess that will come tomorrow. The sports channels are going crazy over it already. Its been a week since they announced that Clarke's team Arkadia and my team Poils were going head to head. Every time we go against each other they make a big deal out of it especially when they found out we were going to separate schools. See Clarke and I have been dating since our Junior year of High School but we've known each other since our freshmen year. We both went to Trikru High in Washington DC. We were both popular and played the same position. On the pitch we constantly butted heads, but can you blame us the coach made us Co-Captain. I mean we were destined to be with each other enemy's to lover, if you believe that. In my opinion Lincoln and Anya dating Clarke best friends greatly influenced us. We always hung in a group setting and Clarke and I just close. I kissed her at a New Years Eve party during our Junior year and we started dating a week from the 1st. We were both top 5 college prospects, the league just expected us to go to the same college. Wrong, I love my girlfriend very much, but I personally think us being on the same time in High school added to many complications in our relationship. So when it came time to choose I chose one that was an hour south from Trikru and Clarke chose one an hour North. The media had a field day with it, and its not like Clarke and I ever tried to hide our relationship, but god we're in our Junior year of college. I get waken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, specifically Clarke ringtone.

"Hello baby girl." I answer.

"Hey commander how was practice." Clarke answers back.

"Coach is pushing us harder than ever in preparation for you guys tomorrow."

"Yea my coach is doing the same thing. She wants us to be prepared to go against The Commander" Clarke starts laughing at my nickname. "If only they knew you a big softie with major heart eyes." I laugh lightly at her words.

"Shut up Clarke, that's only for you. Besides coach made me watch film of the might wanheda. I saw a good two hours of you and I couldn't decide if I found you extremely sexy or extremely dangerous." I hear Clarke laughing through the phone.

"How about a little bit of both, cause I definitely can't decide." I roll my eyes at her.

"So did your mom tell you that they're going to be there tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yea she said she going to sit next to your mom and that they can't decide who they're going to cheer for" I laugh at this statement because ever since we went to different colleges Clarke and I always tried to go to each other games if we weren't busy to show our support. Our moms of course did the same thing, if Clarke had a game then we all went wearing her jersey number and Clarke did the same thing if I had a game. Everyone finds it funny and weird that we are supposed to be rival schools but yet we go support one another.

"Well we all clearly know that my team is going to win so they should be wearing my school jersey." I raise my eyebrow at her statement. See this is another thing we like to do, we challenge each other.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that princess. My team has only had one loss this season, and we're undefeated in the playoffs."

"Your one loss came from us commander or did you forget. And we're also undefeated babe." She never fails to remind me of that loss. Its honestly funny how it happen, I was one goal away from scoring the tying goal. When my girlfriend fouled me, now usually I would be pissed but I would've done the same thing. What I wouldn't have done is directly distract me by whispering in my ear all the things she wants to do me when she wins. I got distracted when I went to kick the ball and I saw her staring at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. Damn her eyes.

"You distracted me"

"Keep telling yourself that babe" I can tell shes laughing at me "No but moms came up with a way that they're both cheering for us."

"Sounds complicated" She laughs at me.

"I know right but apparently my mom is going to wear the front of jersey and sew it with my name on the back, while your mom does the opposite."

"So they're combining our jerseys?"

"Yea, and Ravens mom is going to support Anya that traitor." I laugh at her.

"Hey be nice my mom has two daughters on the same team, and one on the opposite team. Someone gotta support Anya."

"Yea, yea. Bellamy will be there supporting Octavia." I groan hearing the boys name. Bellamy used to have the biggest crush on Clarke and even almost dated her. But then I swooped in and saved her (Jk) but until recently he used to try to convince her that he is the better choice. Bellamy finally got better when he started dating Echo who is on my team. 

"I wonder how Echo is taking that." I giggle thinking about how that conversation went.

Clarke and I stayed on the phone for two hours. At 10 pm we both hung up, I look over to see that Raven and Anya fell asleep already. I log in to my social media and post a pic of Clarke and I wearing each other jerseys and caption it saying see you on the pitch babe, I love you. I tag her in the picture and log out and fall asleep.

\-------NEXT DAY-------

I wake up to my alarm ringing at 8 am, I sigh and shut off and look over to see Anya bed already empty and made. The games not until 2 but the arena is in Boyds, Maryland. Which is where the Washington Spirit team play, its a thirty minute ride over but we have to have a media day while we're there. I get up from the bed and go over to my dresser and grab a pair of washed out jeans with non see through rips in them. I grab a Clarke jersey and my retro Jordan 11 Concords from next to my bed and head to the shower. I finish my shower and put my hair up in a pony tail and head to the kitchen dressed and ready. I see Anya eating her cereal from the breakfast bar. I nod my head at her and she just smirks looking at my shirt. 

"Shut up competition or not she my girlfriend." she just smiles and laughs at me.

"I didn't say anything Commander." I roll my eyes and grab my bowl and pour some cereal and cut up some banana and strawberries to put in. 

I sit across from her and eat my breakfast while we talk about how to best to stop the offensive on Clarke team. I finish my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink and wash it before washing Anyas. I go back to my room and grab my gear and grab my necklace that Clarke got me for one year anniversary and my watch from my night stand. I head out to the gym with Anya and turn on my phone while coach is doing a headcount. I check my Instagram and see that my post is currently trending and that people are wishing us luck. We all head on the best and I start and Instagram live so our fans and friends can see us all. I only do the Instagram live for three minutes, then I log off again and text Clarke.

**To WanHeda**

**Good luck princess I love you**

**From WanHeda**

**I love you too Commander, I love your Instagram Live. You look nice wearing my jersey babe. I'm wearing yours currently so great minds think like.**

**To WanHeda**

**I can't wait to see you**

I shut off my phone and talk with Echo and Ontari. By the time we arrive at the arena its 10, and we have to go greet the media. I get up first with Anya like we're going to war, preparing our soldiers on whats to come when we step off the bus. The coaching staff heads off the bus first, followed by Anya and I, thats when the media goes crazy. They start snapping pictures of the team and I, we of course pose. Then another bus pulls up, which is Clarke I smile thinking about seeing her for the first time in almost two weeks. I hear my team making kissing noises and teasing me already, I also hear the media get ready for Americas favorite girls meet. I roll my eyes and turn towards the bus to see Arkadia coaching staff come out. I greet each of them with a nod and a handshake then I stand straight up when I hear the voice of my girlfriend and her friend get off the bus. Octavia whispers in her ear and Clarke turns to look at me, the media seems to be having a field day with our exchange. She walks up to me and Anya with her Adidas training bag hanging off her shoulder mirroring my Nike bag.  Clarke greets Anya first while my eyes stay on her, she looks over at me. Blue meets green, and the world fades away. I no longer hear the media chattering behind me, I don't hear the shuttering from the cameras. Its just me and her. 

"Commander" she smirks at me at my nickname.

"Wanheda" I smirk back at her. I stare at her outfit, shes wearing light blue ripped jeans along with my jersey and a pair of black Adidas sneakers. My eyes roam all over her body and I lick my lips staring at her face. God I've missed kissing her its been far too long.

"You gotta stop staring at me like that Lex" I smirk when I notice that shes blushing.

"I can't help it that you look good princess." I smile at her. 

"Well help it because its so hard not to kiss you right now" I step closer to her so we're head to head. I tilt my slightly to the side and she does the same while looking up at me. I put a piece of her hair behind her hair and stroke her cheek gently, Clarke leans her face into the palm of my hand.

"So do something about it princess." I smirk and lean closely so my forehead is against hers. She smiles up at me and kisses me slowly, her hand on my waist while mine is in her golden hair gripping the back of her neck. I vaguely hear the shuttering of the camera next to us or behind us I honestly can't tell which way is north.

"Come on Commander remember shes supposed to be your competitor." Anya breaks the moment between us. I smile at Clarke and kiss her nose. 

"Shut up Anya, I haven't seen her in two weeks." I pout looking at Clarke, while Clarke just smiles at me and laughs. Clarke kisses my cheek and holds my hand so we can take a group picture of the two teams. Clarke and I don't separate until we're asked to do one on one interviews, I kiss her one last time and wish her luck and smack her butt lightly. 

By the time we're done with interviews and photos its 12pm. My team and I head to the home team locker room to get changed. We put on our black jerseys with our school symbol firmly in the middle. I redo my hair in tight french braids and put it up in a high pony, I put on my 'warpaint' its more so the sun doesn't hit my eyes. The team doctor comes over and wraps my ankles in tape and makes sure its lose. I put on my shin guards and my Nike Women's Hypervenom Phantom II FG Soccer Cleats,White/Bright Crimson/Racer Blue. Clarke got me these the first year we competed against each other in college. I grab my warm up jacket and head out to the field with the rest of the team to warm up. I look over to the other side of the field to see Clarke team practicing too. 

"Focus commander." I nod my head and start some practice drills. 

We do practice drills and warm ups until 1pm when the crowd starts filling the stands. I look over at Clarke and blow her a kiss before I head back into the tunnel. When we head back into the locker room I give a speech to calm the team and to remind them whats at steak. 

"Your the one who needs to remember commander, your girlfriend is on the opposing team" I glare at Nia.

"I know whats at stake Nia. And yes I know Clark is there, that doesn't change anything. But I will say this and heed my warning, if you do anything and I mean to purposely hurt or injure Clarke you'll have me to deal with and you'll be kicked off the team. Do I make myself clear!" 

"Yes Heda!" everyone but Nia responds, I glare at her. Its 1:30 when the coaching staff comes in and talks to us and leads us to the tunnel where Clarke team is already standing lined up. I stand next to Clarke considering we're both team captains and play the same position. 

"Good luck Commander" Clarke smirks at me.

"Good luck Wanheda" I smirk back.

I quickly look behind me and see my left forward Nia glaring at Clarke head. Anya looks behind me to see what I'm looking at, she gives me a nod saying she'll watch her. Anya is my right forward, and Ontari is the goal keeper. I turn my head to look at Clarke again and tap the inside of my wrist that has her jersey number there. She taps her wrist too that holds my number, she strokes my arm that has the tattoo on it to calm me down. I smile over at her and kiss her hand stroking my arm. We hear the horn blow that mean to walk out in the field, I grab the game ball and head out to the field with Clarke. We stand next to each other while the team lines us next to us along with the coaching staff. I look over at the stands and see all the parents, my mom and Clarke mom standing next to each other. I smile slightly and look over at Clarke and smile at her, someone comes out and sings the national anthem and the referees come and shake our hands. Then the teams shake hands while heading to the field to get in position. I wink at Clarke when we're across each other. Once Anya kicks the ball in my direction its game on, Clarke is no longer the love my life but my competition. Its been twenty minutes of just back and forth, them getting the ball and trying to score and Ontari blocking while we're doing the same with Zoe blocking all of our advances. Until finally we catch a break with Clarke trailing me I signal for the ball from Anya. She kicks the ball over my head while I'm running to go get it, I quickly look over my shoulder to see Clarke trailing me but not by much. I reach the ball just when its bout to land on the offside. I hit it with my knee and bounce it up to my head so I can headbutt it forward. I start sprinting faster to go penalty area, I very quickly set up my shot and kick it hard right so it just barely misses Zoe hands when I satisfying noise of the swish of the net. I hear my team and the crowd go wild, I run towards the stands where my fans are and I celebrate with them when all of sudden I feel my team jump on top me doing a dog pile. I laugh and they slowly get off of me and I look up to see Clarke hand stretched out helping me up. I smile and take her hand and she helps me up and kisses me on the cheek. I wink at her and head back into position. 

Its almost at the 45 minute mark of half time when Clarke team scores a goal curtsy of Octavia. They're about to score again viva of Clarke when out of nowhere she stops running and I'm running to fast to stop, but I'm not running from behind I'm running next to her. I collide into her and we collapse on the ground with my hands on her boobs and me straddling her. 

"Mm if only we were in private." I wink at Clarke and she laughs and kisses my cheek. I squeeze her boob for the fun of it and get up and help her up and slap her butt lightly.  She just laughs at me. 

Its halftime when I get shoved into a locker by Nia, the whole locker room goes quite.

"The hell is your problem!" I growl at her.

"Your my problem! Your too invested in your little girlfriend that your not playing good defense out there."

"In case you haven't notices Nia it was your person that scored. Not mine." I glare at her. 

"Get your fucking head in the game Lexa who it'll be your fault that wen lose this" I push her off me. 

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do and how to manage this team. They voted me captain not you, get over it!" I yell in her face, my glare hardens and my jaw clenches tight. Anya stands next to me ready to hold me back. "Focus on the game all of you!" I walk out of the locker-room and collide into Clarke. 

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Clarke smirks at me, but it fades away when she notices my facial expression. "Hey whats wrong babe." She strokes my cheek. 

"Nothing just Nia getting on my nerves again." I relax under her touch. 

"Getting riled up is exactly what she wants babe." I nod and kiss the palm of her hand.

"Wait what are you doing outside of the locker-room?" 

"Would you believe me if I say waiting for you, because its the truth." I smile at her and kiss her cheek. The locker room doors open and the team heads out and sees Clarke and me leaning against the opposite wall. They're wolf whistling and making kissey faces at us, I roll my eyes at them and turn back to Clarke. I lean my head against her and breath deeply, I feel her hands scratching the nape of my neck calming me down. 

"I'll see you at the end of the day princess." I kiss her lips quickly and head back out onto the field with Clarke following close behind. 

The second half begins and its much like the first half, us competing but nothing actually happening. Its almost the end of the game when I get the ball, I start sprinting towards the end of the field when I hear a thud and the sound of the whistle blowing. I turn around to see Clarke on the ground with Nia standing over her. I glare over at Nia and run over to her and push Nia away from Clarke. 

"What the fuck is your problem your psycho!" I shout at Nia. 

I kneel on the ground when Anya comes and pushes Nia further away from Clarke. 

"Clarke are you okay? Baby answer me." I put her head on my lap and play with her hair. 

"I'm fine Lex, just everything hurts." I call over Clarke medics and they run onto the field to check on her. I see that the referee gave Nia a red card. The medics check over Clarke while shes on my lap. "Guys I'm fine, just scrapes and bruises. I can continue nothing hurts." 

"Baby are you sure" I look into her eyes.

"Babe I'm fine."

I nod at her and help her up and I hear the crowd cheer when they see her stand up. She nods at her mom to let her know shes okay. We get the ball back in center field, we're down one player so its up to me and Anya with help of Echo to secure a win. I kick the ball over to Anya and she kicks back over to me, now its just me and Clarke. I wink at her and pass the ball behind me to Echo, then I start sprinting down the field pass Anya who has the ball currently. She passes me the ball when I pass her, I smirk at Clarke and put the ball on the top of foot and go to kick it to the left and Clarke falls for it considering she sees Echo running up next to me. I fake her out and kick the ball to my right foot and sprint towards to goal, I kick the ball towards Anya who then sends back towards to me where I jump into the air and back flip kick the ball in the net on the top left corner. I land on my back when I hear the crowd cheer in victory of my goal. I stand up and feel myself in a group hug with my team, I'm crying with so much joy. I run over with my team to the section for the crowd that holds the fans and we celebrate with them. 

"Hey 23" I hear someone shouting. I look behind me to see Clarke, I walk over to her.

"Yes 8?" I smirk at her.

"Good game." I smile at her and pull her close and kiss her hard. I hear or more feel her moan against my lips. I smile and break the kiss. 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Get off the field you two!" We laugh when we turn around and see all our friends and teammates gathered around making fun of us. I kiss her again and hold her close. 

"Its time to get your trophy commander." Clarke smiles at me.

"I already have her."

 

                                                                    The End 


End file.
